


Cream Gravy

by Bopqz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Male Pyro, Masturbation, Team dorms, god damn let heavy and demo sleep, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz
Summary: I wondered what it would be like if Engineer screamed "cream gravy" whist climaxing. I'm so sorry.
Relationships: Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Cream Gravy

Dell Conagher cussed under his breath. He was trying hard to keep the lewd mewling controlled. The fact he had to share a dorm room with two other men seemed silly. Really went to show how much the administrator went to cut corners. 

Normally, it wouldn't bother him. Being in the defense dorm wasn't that bad. Heavy was rather reserved and kept to himself. Well, other than the separate bunk that was for his minigun. And demo wasn't even in the room half the time. He was usually passed out god knows where. Yet of course this particular night they were both here sound asleep.

Trying to please his “urges” while two other men were in the same room fast asleep was dehumanizing. The fact he was fantasizing about a fellow teammate only quadrupled the embarrassment. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but something about his teams pyro made his heart flutter. Maybe it was the way he defended him like a guard dog on the battlefield, or the freckles that danced across his back. Regardless, he had been holding off this urge for far too long. Demo and heavy were both egregious snorers, so hopefully it'd drown out his dirty self pleasing moans. 

“F-fuck yea right there pahro.” His hand pumped at his weeping erection. Dells mind conjured an image telling him it was pyros scarred mouth around his flesh. Fantasy pyro dipped his head starting to speed up. Engineers hand did so in turn. He was bucking into his hand at this point causing the rickety mattress to squeak. 

“My god son you keep going that fast imma cum-” “mn please ah- engie I wanna taste your seed in my mouth!” The fantasy muffled mouth full of cock. That put him over the edge. Engineer felt the pleasure boil over his cum spilling all over his blue sheets. He was so focused on the experience he had completely forgotten about keeping quiet. “Ah, cream gravy..” he groaned pleasurably milking his cock of the last beads of semen. He really needed that. 

However, engineer didn't realize just how loud he was being during the whole sordid affair. “Jesus mate, just go’in the other room n’ fuck m’ already” came a roudy Demoman who was right underneath him. Shit.


End file.
